This invention relates to a filter using a tubular and corrugated filter element.
Hitherto, in filters using tubular filter elements, the opposite ends of the elements are often glued or bonded to frames, holders or the like. Therefore, when the elements become clogged during filtration operation, both the filter elements and the frames, holders or the like must be discarded. This is uneconomical.
In order to avoid this disadvantage, one of the inventors of this invention invented a new filter which is disclosed in U.K. Pat. No. 2022436. The new filter has a perforated support tube with two end flanges extendinq radially outwardly at its opposite ends. To the flanges are respectively fixed two first clamping elements, each of which clamps the end of the filter element together with one of second clamping elements. The outer circumference of each first clamping element has a zigzag configuration which conforms to the cross section of the filter element. The filter element is placed around the support tube so that it is engaged, at its opposite ends, with the first clamping element, and the second clamping elements are then placed around the filter element. Each second clamping element is compressed inward by a clamping strap so that the filter element is firmly and securely sealed between the first and second clamping elements.
However, in this conventional filter, when the filter element is replaced, much work is required. That is, first, a clamp for fastening each strap is released therefrom. Secondly, each strap is removed from the outer circumference of a respective first clamping element, and then the first clamping element is removed. Thereafter, the old filter element is pulled off from the support tube, and, at last, a new filter element is placed on the first filter elements. This work for the replacement of the filter element is very troublesome and takes a relatively long time.